


Under The Stars

by AbbyWinchester8379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379
Summary: Végre sikerült behoznom a lemaradást a sorozatban :3Ez abból a szempontból jó érzés, hogy most már csak várnom kell a következő évad kezdetéig, másrészt viszont olyan állapotban vagyok még most is, hogy ahogy magamat ismerem, sokáig fog tartani, míg feldolgozom... (Ahogyan a rajongók többsége sem...)Ennek örömére/bánatára ihletet kaptam, amit azonnal megírtam (SPOILER található benne a 12. évad eseményeire) :)Ismét egy angst-songfic, erre a dalra ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poew8nObVQc ) 3:A ficben a saját átiratom és idézetem szerepel :3(Szintén a Destiel Játszótér augusztusi kihívására szánom )





	Under The Stars

* * *

 

 

\- Cas? - kérdezem meg tőle, amikor mellettem elhalad, és egyenesen Lucifer felé igyekszik.  
\- Ne, gyerünk, gyerünk - húz vissza Sam, de nem figyelek rá, csak utána kiáltom:  
\- Cas! - nem hallt meg, és már a Sátán előtt áll - Cas? Cas!

 

 

\- Nem, nem! Mennünk kell, most! - szinte nem is hallom testvérem hangját, csak érzem, hogy hátra tol.  
Ahogy a mi világunkba visszatérünk, felkelünk a földről. Reménykedve nézünk a fénycsóvára, amikor megjelenik Cas. Sam mosolyogva szólítja a nevén, de a következő pillanatban egy angyalpenge átdöfi.  
\- Nem! - kiáltom.  
Összeesik. Döbbenten nézzük Sam-mel. Megszólalni sem tudunk.  
\- Ez buli volt - szólal meg Lucifer mögötte. Rá nézek - Komolyan, piros pont, hogy megpróbáltátok. Tökre le vagyok nyűgözve, de… Itt a buli vége - közli gúnyos hanglejtéssel.  
\- Hagyjad őket békén! - lép közénk Anya.  
\- Mary, ugye? - szólítja meg Lucifer - Sokat hallottam rólad - mondja - Meg kell mondjam, felérsz a hírnevedhez - néz végig Anyán - Tökre meg akartam köszönni… Mindent. Tartozom neked - nevet fel.Mellettem Mary indulni akar felé, de Sam megállítja:- Anya, anya, anya - ragadja meg a karját, azonban ő csak ránk néz:  
\- Szeretlek titeket - és felpofozza Lucifert.- Cuki - törli meg az a száját - Csak ennyit tudsz, anyuci?  
Anya nekiesik a Sátánnak, aki elvesztve az egyensúlyát az átjáró felé botladozik, miközben magával rántja az édesanyánkat.  
\- Anya - utána akarunk menni, de a portál azonnal becsukódik.- Anya! Anya!  
\- Nem! Nem! Nem! - kiáltjuk.  
Semmit sem értünk: a fénycsóva eltűnt és Anya pedig a másik világban ragadt… és Cas…  
Sam körülnéz és észreveszi, hogy a ház emeletén - ahol már biztosan világra jött a nefilim - erős fény világít. Rám néz, majd Cas-re, és beviharzik az épületbe.

 

~~~

 

 **„Csillagok alatt alszik a föld,**  
**Lehet, hogy egyedül én vagyok ébren.**  
**Suhognak a szélben a falevelek,  
** **Társam mellett térdelek az éjben.”**

Megtörten térdelek le Cas mellé. Könnyes szemekkel nézek rá. Egyszerűen nem tudom felfogni, hogy ez történt.

 

~~~

 **„Csillagok alatt fekszik a test,**  
**Az enyém, a tiéd, akárkié,**  
**Könyörögnék, hogy újra velem lehess,  
** **De nem ragyogsz rám már soha többé!”**

Bármit megtennék, hogy csak újra lássam őket. Anyám szeretetteljes tekintetét és az Ő ragyogó kék szemeit, ahogyan rám néz…  
Akármit mit megtennék, hogy visszakapjam mindkettőjüket…

 

~~~

 **„Csillagok alatt jár-kel a test,**  
**Az enyém, a tiéd, vagy a másé.**  
**A test csak izgága, gyönge hírnök,  
** **Az életé vagy az elmúlásé?”**

 _„Nem! Nem! Egyszerűen nem veszíthettem el őket így! Egyszerűen nem!”_ \- még mindig nem jött ki Sam, leülök és sírva fakadok. Elkeseredett zokogásom betölti a körülöttem lévő csendet, amely vigasztalón ölel körbe… De a bennem dúló vihar nem tud lecsendesülni…

 

~~~

 **„Mondd csak, mi ez a rémálom, barátom?**  
**Mondd csak, mi ez a némaság, üresség,  
** **Melyet a szívemben érzek, itt mélyen?”**

Anyát csak most kaptuk vissza, Cas már jó ideje a barátom. Az az érzés, hogy így történt, olyan mély sebet ejt a szívemen, hogy pontosan tudom: ezek után sehogyan sem leszek képes talpra állni…   
Ürességet érzek: elvesztettem az édesanyámat, a barátomat…  
A családom felét...

 

~~~

 **„Csillagok alatt fekszik a test,**  
**Éget a föld, olyan hideg,**  
**Akár a vastag betonfalak,  
** **Fogva tartják az álmaimat.”**

A lábamat szinte égeti a föld hűvössége…  
Nem így képzeltem el a jövőmet. Egyáltalán nem. Nem így álmodtam meg. Abban reménykedtem, hogy Anya visszatérte után majd örökké együtt maradunk: egy szerető, egymást védelmező családként éljük a mindennapjainkat, annak ellenére, hogy harcolunk Lucifer ellen, továbbra is folytatjuk a vadászok megszokott életstílusát.

 

~~~

 **„Vigyázz a szóra, melyet küldök:**  
**Én mindig szeretni foglak,**  
**Maradj meg titkos jelszavamnak,  
** **Maradj meg védő csillagzatomnak!”**

Emlékszem: nem egy alkalom volt, amikor Cas térített észhez: csak Rá hallgattam…  
Minden erejével azon volt, hogy védelmezzen…  
Szerettem Őt.  
Először, mint barát, majd, mint családtagot, testvért. Az idő múlásával az érzés ennél jóval több lett…  
Olyan régen el kellett volna mondanom Casnek, de nem volt rá megfelelő alkalom…  
Szerelmes lettem bele…

 

~~~

 **„Mondd csak, mi ez az rémálom, barátom?**  
**Mondd csak, mi ez a némaság, üresség,  
** **Melyet a szívemben érzek, itt mélyen?”**

Már sehogy sem bírok a fájdalommal, egészen maga alá gyűrt. Képtelen vagyok már magamban tartani a hiányuk okozta kínt: felordítok.

 

~~~

 **„Bárcsak hozzám visszajönnél,**  
**Hogy tudnám, hová tartozom!**  
**Társtalanul ülök az éjben,  
** **Felhő takarja csillagzatom.”**

 _Mit fogunk csinálni Nélkülük… Mit fogok tenni…Nélküle?_  
A gyomrom és a szívem görcsbe rándul…  
Fogalmam sincs, hogy hogyan tovább.  
Tanácstalan vagyok és teljesen elveszett.

 

~~~

 **" Elveszítetted.**  
**Nincs többé veled.**  
**Kiszakítottak belőled egy darabot,**  
**amellyel teljes voltál.**  
**Csonka lettél."**


End file.
